


最後的秋夜倒在血泊裡

by Abnormalchaos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalchaos/pseuds/Abnormalchaos
Summary: 「是否此魂替我打開窗戶，替我扔出一本破舊的詩集，在十月的最後一夜。」「我從此不再寫你。」
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西團, 西索/库洛洛, 西索/庫洛洛
Kudos: 23





	最後的秋夜倒在血泊裡

**Author's Note:**

> 一輛西團小車車。

庫洛洛發高燒了。西索一回家就發現這件事。

秋季尾聲，正是寒暖不定的時節。他推開家門，腦子裡是今日探來的除念師情報，手裡提的是一扇牛排一捧蘆筍——那是今晚他跟庫洛洛的晚飯。然後就發現黑頭髮的青年埋在書山裡呼呼大睡。左手邊幾本科塔薩爾，右手壓著皮扎尼克，清秀臉孔就讓聶魯達的情歌與絕望埋沒了。他過去抱人起來，立刻注意到青年不同尋常的體溫。黑眼睛昏沈沈睜開，看清是西索，眼睛的主人就迷糊糊踹了他一腳。

「快去做飯，我要餓死了。」

「你居然也會發燒啊？」

「你是不是要捅我幾刀，看我會不會流血啊。」罵人亦有氣無力，西索不能確定是否出自高燒的緣故，畢竟這人慣常端著死人臉死人腔調，只有騙人時刻才格外鮮明活潑。

就像幾日前打探情報的酒會。其實最近庫洛洛很少親自出馬。自從委託西索尋找除念師後，也不知是否報復他在友克鑫市的吃裡扒外，這人就恬不知恥地賴上西索，整天支使魔術師東跑西跑打探情報，自己則在西索家中飯來張口衣來伸手。年輕悍匪十惡不赦，卻專心演起金屋藏嬌的小情婦來，竟樂在其中。

酒會那次他大概當作是散心，將自己收拾得衣冠鮮亮，正是一副銀河豔星鮮衣怒馬的派頭，探聽消息的同時也張網騙人來吃吃玩。西索隔著人群的珠光寶氣，看他在露台上和目標人物說話——對方是某位黑道的大人物，此刻顯然將面前黑髮的美貌青年當成了獵物。黑色晚禮服妥貼恰當，庫洛洛的腰身向下細細收好，蘭草收在長頸花瓶裡，男人的左手就順著花瓶曲線向下跌落，摟住纖細之處。

庫洛洛也沒躲。此刻他樂於委身。從西索的角度看去，可以望見青年荔枝般細白的頸肉，玫瑰色的晚風吹起細碎黑髮，豐腴豔麗更勝娼妓。這殺人不眨眼的惡徒扮演起妓子亦不覺屈辱，委身於大難臨頭不自知的獵物，造出一派戀愛的溫情脈脈來。西索想，他還真是玩得開心啊。

忽而見庫洛洛打暗號讓他過去。西索來到露台，庫洛洛姿態得體，向目標人物介紹起魔術師來，又轉頭對西索說話： 

「該問的問清楚了，現在殺了他。」

大概因為庫洛洛腔調依舊文雅妥貼，對方沒反應過來，西索倒是回報以奇異目光：

「自己殺啊。你是手斷了嗎？叫我幹嘛。」

「支使你比較有趣啊。」庫洛洛瞟了一眼終於反應過來的目標人物，「再不動手他就要掏槍了喔。」

西索把晚飯端上餐桌，想起那天最後還是他大開殺戒，庫洛洛兩手插兜，一副悠閒大爺的樣子，鋥亮皮鞋踩著血流成河走出去——西索造出來的。出於某種私心，殺死目標人物前，西索先剁下了他的左手，導致對方呼救聲引來大群保鑣。

飯做好了也不見庫洛洛來吃，這人大爺派頭真是越發足了，西索心想，走去沙發準備踢人起來，卻見庫洛洛已然昏睡過去，高燒的緣故。他把人搖醒的時候睡衣散開，青年的肉體如珍珠母貝整個從黑暗裡跌出來。西索突然想，我改主意了，先不吃晚飯了。

其實庫洛洛是真不想做。他發燒發得厲害，向來健壯的人一旦病倒就有如山崩，吃了藥正昏昏欲睡，實在是不舒服。然而掙扎了幾下，手給西索死死卡住，力道之大連腕骨都嘎吱作響，他才發現對方此刻是鐵了心想上他。盤算幾秒，現在這狀況肯定是打不過西索的，真動手是他吃虧，並不划算。於是立刻放鬆肌肉，一副躺平任肏的樣子。

何況現在的西索又不會真的玩壞他。他知道。

剛開始有若姦屍，任由西索怎麼搞他，他自玉體橫陳連手指都不動，都讓西索搞到勃起了，依舊是死人臉面無表情，盡忠職守地癱成一具豔屍。只是射過一次後才有點波瀾，竟是嘲諷態度：「用點勁啊，陽痿了麼你。」

西索都給氣笑了。強上病人確有不妥，他大發慈悲想溫柔對庫洛洛一次，反招致譏諷。這人反抗強姦不得，立刻享受起來，竟是將西索當成按摩棒，擺出一派嫖娼派頭。於是就讓西索翻了個身拉起來，強迫他赤條條跪好。紅髮男人從背後再次進入他，一手反扳住他上身，又用膝蓋頂入他腿間，將青年白生生的大腿最大限度分開。庫洛洛重心不穩，全靠西索支撐他，男人的陰莖從未如此深地進入他。庫洛洛差點沒給頂吐。

西索也沒怎麼憐惜他，當他是充氣娃娃隨便頂撞。庫洛洛一聲不吭，很快又給插到射精。陰莖射過一次後軟綿綿垂下去，隨著西索抽插的力度，搖晃得有些可憐。這倒讓西索想起一件事。

「酒會那天，你挺熟練的嘛。」他咬著庫洛洛的耳朵，「你在流星街做過這種事嗎？在旅團成立之前。流星街那種地方我可知道，什麼人都有什麼事都可能發生。你總不可能一生下來就這麼厲害吧——」

「沒錯喔。」

西索讓這乾脆回答打愣了。高燒中的病人體溫異常，腸道比平時更溫暖，此刻突然連根絞緊了西索，男人哼了一聲，差點給直接夾射。

「做過很多次喔。」庫洛洛勉力回頭看他，後面的洞穴殷勤吮吸起來，面上卻依舊波瀾不驚，彷彿談起和自己不相干的人和事。「鄰居、劫匪、長老還有不認識的路人⋯⋯有的時候只要給我一塊麵包，就可以做喔。你真覺得處子可以這麼熟練——」

話沒說完，因為西索扼緊了他的脖子。庫洛洛手指在西索的膝蓋上痙攣地抓了幾下，卻還是沒反抗。他自信如此，他相信自己的判斷，在他恢復念能力之前，西索不會動他一根毫毛。只是魔術師的手指如此有力，越收越緊，美麗的黑眼睛給搞出眼淚又要翻過去，庫洛洛的喉嚨發出瀕死的咯咯聲，面皮漲成薔薇色。他在那一刻給煙火炸得眼冒金星，而西索咬住他後頸，挺進他更深更暖的內臟裡——

庫洛洛恢復神智後才發現自己失禁了。他在窒息中高潮，射無可射。讓人聞風喪膽的幻影旅團團長就這麼給人插尿了。他跪在自己的尿液裡，感到後面更是一團濘泥，西索幹他的時候可沒戴套，毫不客氣地全射進他裡面。靠。今晚是不是發著燒還要鬧肚子。庫洛洛想。而西索扳他臉過來，撬開牙齒強行索要他的舌頭。可惜沒有錄像，男人笑起來，你不知道剛才你叫得多好聽，表情又多可愛。

之後也沒讓他輕鬆。沙發弄髒了，又轉戰床上，西索好似找到了新奇玩意，掐著他脖子就沒松過手。雖然再沒那樣用力地讓他窒息，卻始終不肯賜與充足氧氣。庫洛洛在燒熱和缺氧裡給插得昏昏沈沈，自己都數不清自己高潮幾次。最後真的連指尖都動不了，有氣無力地讓西索去處理掉沙發，又張開腿給人看，任由男人的精液從後穴漫溢而出——你自己給我清乾淨。

西索就把人抱去浴室，真耐心清理起來。庫洛洛在熱水裡靠著男人的胸膛就要睡著，突然來了一句「我沒說謊。」

「哈？」

「就流星街的事，我沒說謊。」

西索給了他一個「我聽你鬼扯」的白眼，反正庫洛洛閉著眼也沒看到，自顧自說下去：「只是後來這些人都讓我殺了。上過我的人都會死。」

西索冷冷一笑，心想我聽你扯淡。庫洛洛這人撒謊功力不在他之下，跑火車的時候多了去，他是從來不信。然而一直溫順靠在他胸前的青年突然伸手，拉著他低頭。

唇片擦過另一雙脣，就這麼輕輕吻了他。

事後西索在天空競技場的爆炸裡回想，那是第一次，也是最後一次，庫洛洛主動吻他。

庫洛洛樂於營造愛情錯覺，西索卻從沒如此興趣——他的愛好在另一方面，熱衷搜尋寶刀，再將華美鋒芒一一折斷。因此全力尋找除念師，只待庫洛洛的能力恢復，他就要正大光明扭斷他的脖子。殺了庫洛洛可遠比強姦庫洛洛有趣，如今在床上折磨黑頭髮的年輕人，全當是小點心，是大餐上桌前甜美的餘興節目。

可竟空前頭昏腦漲起來，好似他在這一吻中竟也感染了高燒。他在此刻突然清晰地認識到庫洛洛將死在他手裡。或者他將死在庫洛洛手裡。然而黑髮青年明知也不介意，這惡徒善於製造粉紅泡沫，眼花撩亂之下又全是深淵。他在深淵的黑暗冰冷中探出頭來親吻了西索，臉上全是愛情玫瑰色的光輝。

多半是覺得好玩。西索心想，又或是西索和他自己的命，其實庫洛洛都不怎麼在乎。

而西索就在這眼花撩亂裡掉入瞬間的火獄。如果他稍微有點人類正常的情感經驗，就能分辨出這東西叫做嫉妒、叫做不甘、叫做那麼一點點微末的悲痛。可魔術師的腦迴路也不怎麼正常，所以他只是等這高熱徐徐冷卻，又想起詢問庫洛洛，究竟流星街的話和他的吻，哪個是真哪個是假——或者全是真的，或者全是假的。

可惜他錯失良機。匪徒淋著熱水靠著他的胸膛，像夜泉裡的小鹿，已經睡著了。


End file.
